Mágica Navidad (NH)
by atadalove
Summary: Ella lo presiente, sabe que está llegando el día. Si habla, todo se arruina y si no se habla... muchos corazones se romperán. Pero gracias a una pequeña ella toma una decisión y regala la navidad que tanto soñó. ADAPTACIÓN


Eh, ¿Hola? jejeje -Ríe nerviosa-

Gomen Gomen... lo sé, lo sé. Tengo una historia a la cual debo darle continuación... pero tengo una explicación a eso. ¿Conocen lo que es bloqueo de escritor?... Tengo eso. Tengo como un año que no escribo historias de mi pareja preferida... ¬_¬ Aparte de que Kishimoto-sama mata con los rellenos. pero les aseguro que pronto volveré a escribir...

Mi bloqueo se debió a que tenía un fic, sin terminar, de 17 capítulos. Mi idea era terminarlo y publicarlo cada semana sin impedimentos... era un fic de acción, romance, suspenso, intriga y traición. ¡Era mi mayor obra! pero mi compu fue formateada sin decirme nada. Me eliminaron el fic, los one shot que iba a publicar, algunos poemas y frases que usaría a principio y al final de mis escritos... todo. Y es ahí donde mi bloqueo empezó y no me he recuperado...

Pero les traigo una adaptación... Escribí esto originalmente para un regalo en otra página y luego la adapté al Minakushi... ahora le vuelvo a hacer una adaptación al Naruhina.

Les aseguro que no dejaré ninguna de mis historias abandonada por ningún motivo... simplemente estan en pausa ¿OK?

**Resumen:** Ella lo presiente, sabe que está llegando el día. Si habla, todo se arruina y no si habla... muchos corazones se romperán. Pero gracias a una pequeña ella toma una decisión y regala la navidad que tanto soñó. ADAPTACIÓN

**Pareja: **Hinata Hyuga-Naruto Uzumaki

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama, tragedia

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo único:** Magica Navidad

**Escrito por: **Atadalove (Historia original)

* * *

**Mágica Navidad**

-Por favor, no llores. –Decía un joven postrado en la cama. Al lado de este una joven de pelo negro como la noche. Ella lloraba anticipando lo que pasaría y él le tomaba la mano.

-Yo… yo… -Ella no podía articular palabra alguna. Su garganta dolía mucho y su sollozo era fuerte. –Por favor… -Suplicó más para ella que para él. Sabía que ya nada podía hacer y el frío que su corazón sentía se colaba hasta sus huesos. Esa sería la última vez que hablarían y ella lo sabía.

-Prometo estar siempre a tu lado. –Le acarició la mejilla y guió su mano hasta su pecho sintiendo su destrozado corazón. –Estaré aquí siempre. –Su aspecto era deplorable. Su cuerpo estaba débil y respirar se le hacía difícil. –Utiliza bien mi obsequio… -Respiró hondo. –Recuérdalo Hinata. – Él se sentía cada vez más débil. –Siempre estaré a tu lado. –Y con eso cerró sus ojos para no volverlos abrir. Ella dejó de emitir sonido al sentir la mano de él caer y con mucho miedo se acercó más.

-¿Naruto…? -Susurró. –N-Naruto… No me hagas esto Naruto –Lo zarandeó rogando internamente a que abriera los ojos. – Naruto no me dejes… ¡Naruto! –Su llanto aumentó. Ya casi no veía nada debido a las lágrimas y se aferró a su pecho. -¡Naruto! –Fue un grito ahogado y varias personas entraron a la habitación.

La veían llorar y entendieron que él ya se había ido al ver sus alas desaparecer. Una mujer mayor de pelo rubio y alas azules abrazó al hombre a su lado llorando en su pecho. Este la consoló aunque por dentro tenía las mismas ganas de llorar. Para ellos no era fácil perder a un nieto… Mientras, las mujeres detrás de ellos también lloraban. Tampoco era fácil perder a un amigo-hermano.

Las alas de todos los presentes bajaron anunciando la tristeza que los inundaban y un rastro de brillo se veía caer mientras inundaba todo el lugar.

El cuerpo de Naruto se convirtió en piedra. Quedando como una simple escultura sin vida.

Definitivamente no era fácil perder un ser querido.

* * *

**._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.**

* * *

Era de noche y las luces del lugar impedían ver las estrellas. Sobre la rama de un hermoso árbol decorado con luces navideñas, estaba una chica abrazando sus piernas y mirando el cielo. La luz hacía que su pelo negro brillara con un tono azul y dejaba ver los pequeños caminos de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas.

Miraba el cielo tratando de encontrar alguna señal o la estrella que tanto la reconfortaba, pero era en vano. Las luces del lugar eran intensas y las estrellas no se veían bien.

-¿Por qué no bajas Hinata? –Dijo alguien asustándola. Rápidamente se limpió las mejillas y con una sonrisa encaró a esa persona que volaba atrás de ella.

-Porque es aburrido ver como todos ellos se glorían de lo material. –La detalló. Su pelo rubio era muy largo, un flequillo resaltaba cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y sus alas eran de un hermoso color verde. -¿Y tú Ino? Deberías prepárate, pronto será Navidad. –Volvió su vista al cielo. Ino era una de las pocas amigas que la comprendían. Ella era una joven hada de ojos azules y muy amante a la moda. Llevaba una rosa azul en el pelo que la hacía ver adorable. Se sentó al lado de Hinata y miró el oscurecido cielo.

-¿Aún sigues recordándolo, verdad? –La conocía bien. Hinata bajó su vista a la calle por donde pasaban hadas con grandes fundas. No todas volaban.

-No importa el tiempo que haya pasado. Él fue muy importante para mí. Jamás lo olvidaré. –Contestó. Un suspiró triste salió haciendo que su aliento se congelara debido al frío de la temporada.

-No entiendo el por qué decidiste regresar. Aquí no eres feliz. En en país del remolino tenías la vida que tanto quisiste. ¿Por qué? –La miraba.

-Porque Konoha es mi hogar y aquí está mi familia y mis amigos. En el país del remolino sólo lo tenía a él. –Su mirada oscureció. Lo que dijo, en parte, es cierto pero hubo otra razón para regresar, la cual piensa mantener en secreto. Si lo contaba la navidad de muchos se arruinaría.

Ino la miraba algo triste. Ya hace como un año que él se fue y hace como dos semanas que Hinata volvió a su hogar, si así podría decirse. Desde niña Hinata no celebraba la navidad pues se sentía vacía. Sus familiares no la entendían y la obligaban a participar. Un día, él vino y para ella todo cambió. Pasaron los días y él le enseñó a celebrar la navidad sin superficialidad ni vanidad de por medio. Se hicieron grandes amigos y compartieron mucho uno del otro hasta que él tuvo que volver.  
Fue difícil para ella dejarlo ir pero fue mucho más difícil para él irse sin ella, así que habló con su familia. Durante dos años ella estuvo viviendo en la casa de él junto a su familia y descubrió que no todas las familias son iguales. Aprendió mucho pero sobre todo, amó mucho. Ambos, después de tener meses de noviazgo, se comprometieron y se casarían un día después de la navidad. No contaron que él anunciaría su muerte semanas antes.

_Cuando un hada ve su muerte en sueños es porque falta tres semanas para que se vuelva realidad._

Ahora todo volvía a como era antes… su vida estaba más vacía y su pequeño corazón roto pero latiendo aún.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y Hinata volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo.

-Ya es hora de regresar a mi casa. –Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa. –Nos vemos luego y… gracias. –Ino le sonrió.

-Así es mejor. Esa sonrisa es bellísima. No quiero volver a verte triste. –Alzó su mano para tomar algo que estaba en su cabello.

-¡No! –Gritó asustada pero ya era tarde. Al agarrarle el cabello, Ino se paralizó y sus ojos azules se pusieron verdes. Hinata bajó la mirada triste sabiendo lo que pasaba.  
Ino tenía el poder de ver visiones de lo que le pasará en unos días a la persona que tocaba.

-¡Por todos los reyes hados! –Exclamó al ser libre de esa visión y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Una lágrima reveló su estado de angustia. Hinata le daba la espalda. -¡¿Cuándo lo ibas a decir Hinata?

-Nunca. –Formó un puño y su mano empezó a temblar… no debió enterarce.

-Pero… Hinata

-¡No se lo digas a nadie! –La interrumpió casi gritando. -No deben saberlo… No ahora.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-No debiste enterarte Ino-chan.

-Pero ya me enteré… Hinata… -La vio voltearse y encararla.

-¡Por favor! No se lo digas a nadie… no quiero arruinar su Navidad. Por favor. –Ino miró a todas las hadas bajo el gran árbol y miró su sonrisa. Era cierto que si hablaba la Navidad se echaría a perder pues, todos cancelarían y…

-Está bien. –Dijo al mirarla. –Guardaré tu secreto pero para mí la navidad no existirá. –Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla seguida de otras. –No me pidas que celebre sabiendo lo que va a pasar. –Hinata la abrazó y también lloró.

-Gracias Ino. –Dijo y se fue volando. Ino miraba el rastro de polvo que dejaron sus alas al emprender vuelo y aprovechando una corriente de aire, usó su habilidad y empezó a desaparecer como si ella fuese polvo.

-Adiós… Hinata. –Susurró antes de desaparecer por completo.

* * *

**._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.**

* * *

Hinata estaba triste. Su plan estaba en guardar "eso" para no arruinar la navidad pero… su mejor amiga lo sabía y eso la ponía más triste.

De camino a su casa vio a varias familias mientras se preparaban para la navidad. Decoraban sus casas con una sonrisa que ella vio como falsa, pero una familia le llamó la atención y paró su vuelo en una rama para mirarlos. Ellos no tenían las decoraciones tan extravagantes que tenían las demás y al parecer no tenían mucho para celebrar, pero sonreían. Los miró atentamente mientras una mujer de pelo largo y rojo ayudaba a una pequeña muy parecida a ella, poner a un ángel en lo que parecía una decoración de entrada. Sus sonrisas le llamaron la atención porque no sonreían como los demás… sino como…

-Naruto. –Pronunció. Una pequeña hada de ojos azules y pelo rojo, tenía la sonrisa igual a la de Naruto ante los ojos de Hinata. Ella llevó su mano a su pecho y siguió observando a esa familia.

Eran humildes y eran muy diferentes a los demás. Eran una cantidad de cuatro: una mujer y tres pequeños que al parecer eran trillizos. Dos hembras y un varón. Hinata se quedó observándolos hasta que ellos terminaron de decorar lo poco que tenían y entraron a su casita. Ella, con cuidado, voló hasta una ventana y los observó. Algo en ellos le llamaba la atención y su curiosidad aumentó al ver el interior de la casa. No había lujos ni decoraciones. Lo que parecía la sala sólo tenía una mesa deteriorada y tres sillas. Los pequeños estaban sentados y la mujer, con un delantal, le traía una hoya con algo de comida.

Hinata los observó mientras con gentileza ellos terminaban y se despedían con un beso para irse a dormir.  
Le resultó muy familiar. Al volver a la rama en donde estaba miró el oscurecido cielo y después cerró los ojos para recordar.

_Naruto solía hacer eso con su familia. Después de cada cena les daba un beso a todos y se iba a su habitación. Una noche ella le preguntó el por qué hacía eso y él le dijo: ¿Por qué no debería?_  
_Eso pareció confundirla y lo pensó. No pudo dar una respuesta y Naruto la abrazó._

_-Dime, ¿Qué sientes cuando te beso? –Le susurró despacio al oído. Al escucharlo ella enrojeció pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Se aferró a él recordando lo que sus besos le hacían sentir._

_-Muchas cosas Naruto. No sé cómo describirlas pero, siento un cosquilleo en mi pecho que crece más y más mientras más cerca estés. Me siento en un mundo diferente al que me rodea donde lo más importante eres tú. Cierro mis ojos para alargar esa sensación y el cosquilleo crece. Me sient… -_

_Naruto la interrumpió con un beso. Su mano le aprisionaba la nuca suavemente profundizando la sensación y Hinata se dejó llevar._

_-Así es como me gusta verte sonreír, me agrada ver sonreír a mi familia. –Dijo él después de separarse y verla sonreír. –Si te negara esto, estoy seguro que no me sonrieras como lo haces ahora. –Le acarició la mejilla. Sus ojos azules la miraban con mucho amor. –Además, me encanta besarte. –Sonriendo la volvió a besar._

Recordarlo le hacía daño pero no pudo evitarlo. Él era su prometido y murió antes de navidad.  
Sin perder más tiempo voló directo a su hogar.

Su casa estaba llena de decoraciones. Al entrar vio a sus padres sentados en la sala y abrazados… eso era nuevo y raro. Despacio, entró y su primer impulso fue averiguar pero lo desechó y caminó hasta su habitación.

-Hinata. –Dijo su madre al voltear. –Ven… tenemos algo para ti. –Eso la desconcertó más. Curiosa se acercó. La chimenea estaba encendida y el calentito que se sentía era muy agradable. Recordó a la humilde familia… ¿Cuántos más habrá como ellos? Pensó.

-Querida. –Dijo su padre. –Toma. –Extendió su mano con un paquete hermosamente decorado. –Esto te lo íbamos a dar en la pasada navidad, por tu boda pero… -Bajó triste la mirada. –Queremos dártelo ahora.

Ella los miró sin ninguna expresión y tomó el paquete. Al abrirlo pudo apreciar un hermoso vestido azul y abrió grandemente los ojos. ¡Era hermoso! Pero… sus padres no eran así. Algo les pasaba.

-¿Por qué me dan esto? –Su confusión fue visible.

-Porque… -Dudó. No quería delatarle enfrente de su esposo. –Bueno… -Su madre no sabía qué decir. Suspiró. –Querida. Pasaste dos navidades fuera de nosotros y… creo que te extrañábamos. Tenerte lejos en Navidad nos hizo ver que nosotros nunca hicimos nada por ti en esta temporada… Además, Mi yerno nos envió un video la navidad pasada y ahí te vimos tan feliz. –Su madre se puso de pie y se acercó a su hija. –Ellos no tenían lo que nosotros, pero tú estabas radiante y… bueno.

-Queremos hacerte feliz también. –Completó su padre agarrando la mano de su esposa. –Es por eso que queremos que tú elijas las actividades de esta navidad. –Miró a su esposa y a su hija con una sonrisa. Trató de mostrarse lo más calmado posible.

Hinata no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien pero, le alegró eso. Abrazó a sus padres mientras les decía lo mucho que los quería.

Naruto le había enseñado tanto sobre cómo celebrar la Navidad que se sintió completa. Feliz abrazó a sus padres y aceptó. Su misión sería darles ese conocimiento antes de… de navidad.

Sonrió con tristeza. Ahora menos que nada les diría. Primero haría que celebren y sonrían como ella lo hizo y después… después todo será un hermoso recuerdo.  
Cuando su padre le abrazó aprovechó que ni su esposa e hija lo veían y dejó que su tristeza se mostrara en una sonrisa… podía presentirlo. Su hija se iba.

Varios días pasaron. Kushina decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta de navidad bajo el gran árbol y todos participaban. Su familia era lo suficientemente rica como para dar la mejor de las fiestas pero todos ayudaron. Muchas familias trajeron la comida, decoraciones, asientos, bebidas… ayudaron en todo lo que podían pero… ella invitó a toda Konoha y por ningún lado vio familias como la humilde de aquella ocasión.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –Preguntó Ino al aparecer tras ella.

-No los veo.

-¿A quiénes?

-Familias humildes. No los veo. –Suspiró bajando la mirada. –Invité a toda la aldea y no los veo.

-¿Por qué los quieres ver? –Estaba algo confundida. Últimamente su amiga tenía un cambio de humor muy drástico.

-Porque me recuerdan a él. Quiero… quiero volver a verlos sonreír porque me recuerdan a él. –Ino pareció entenderla.

-Quizás no vengan. En este tipo de fiestas pueden ser discriminados. Sabes cómo son estas categorías sociales…

-Entonces tendré que llevarles sus regalos de Navidad yo misma. –Dijo animada. Había preparado un regalo para todos en la fiesta, en especial para esa familia que tanto le llamó la atención.

Minutos después Hinata estaba volando con una bolsa de regalos a su costado. Había abandonado la fiesta para llevarles un poco de alegría a esas familias y con un poco de su propio polvo, aligeró la carga.

Voló hasta su casa y ahí los encontró. La casa ya no tenía las decoraciones que habían puesto. Ellos estaban en la sala cenando la poca comida que tenían pero… faltaba uno… faltaba la pequeña que le recordaba a él.  
La buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró y al fijar su vista en uno de los pequeños vio lágrimas. Sin poder aguantarlo más tocó la puerta y la mujer de pelo rojoo le atendió.

-¿Qué desea señorita? –Dijo con voz apagada. Sus ojos Azules estaban muy tristes.

-Disculpe pero… -Puso su carga en el frente. –Yo, estoy aquí para entregarles esto. Mañana es navidad y… ¿Por qué esas caras? –Preguntó el ver que todos bajaban la mirada.

-Uno de mis hijos está muriendo y… -Sollozó. -¡Lo siento! Pero es mejor que se lleve lo que trajo.

Hinata estaba petrificada. ¿¡Había escuchado bien? No podía ser.  
Su carga calló al ella dejar de sostenerla y sin poder evitarlo derramó lágrimas. ¡¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? Primero Naruto y ahora la niña que le recordaba a él.

-¡No lo permitiré! –Dijo y sorprendiendo a la mujer entró a la sala. -¿Dónde está su hija? –La señora no entendía nada pero señaló una puerta y Hinata la atravesó.  
Lo que vio la dejó paralizada. Ahí estaba la niña respirando con dificultad. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y le tocó la mano. La niña la miró y sonrió.

-Sabía que vendrías. –Lo que dijo desconcertó a la chica. –Le dije a mi madre que un ángel vendría a verme. –Tosió un poco. La madre la veía desde la puerta y se tapó la boca. Era cierto… su hija le había hablado de un ángel con ojos de luna que iría a verla antes de morir y que le daba una regalo. Es por eso que decoró, su hija se lo había pedido y ella aceptó. Pero ahora… su hija moría y ella perdía todo esperanza. –¿Sabes? –Dijo la niña a Hinata. –Eres igual a mi sueño y tus alas son hermosas.

Hinata no sabía qué decir. Ella la esperaba y la había soñado.

* * *

**._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.**

* * *

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –Preguntaba la madre a la mejor amiga de ésta.

-Dijo que les llevaría unos regalos a alguien. No vinieron y como mañana es Navidad, decidió llevárselos ella misma. –Respondió con total calma. Una pequeña hada se acercó a Ino mientras la madre se iba tranquila.

-Ino-chan… si ves a hinata dile que su encargo ya está hecho.

-¿Encargo?... ¿Qué encargo?

-Ella me pidió que utilizara mi talento con las rocas para que le haga una escultura. Me dio una imagen de un hada muy apuesto de ojos azules y ya está lista. –Empezó a emprender vuelo. –Si la vez dile que ya terminé. –Gritó desde las alturas y se alejó.

-¿Escultura? –Estaba confundida. Su amiga se había desaparecido sabiendo que sólo faltaba poco para "eso" y para rematar, no había dicho nada a nadie más. –Hinata… -Susurró. Miró alrededor y sonrió. Por primera vez se veía a casi todo el país del remolino celebraba. –Una lástima que sea tu última navidad Hinata. –Miró al gran árbol y sonrió. –Celebraré… celebraré porque gracias a ti, todos están celebrando hoy la gran cena.

* * *

**._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.**

* * *

Ya había tomado una decisión. Le daría su deseo. Mismo deseo que le dio Naruto antes de morir y que no pudo usar. Ésta vez… si podía.

-Dime tu nombre pequeña. –Dijo suavemente apretando su mano.

- Karin

-Es un lindo Nombre… mi nombre es Hinata y quiero que cierres los ojos. Te daré algo pero quiero que confíes en mí. –Acarició su mano y vio a la pequeña sonreír.

-Confío en ti Hinata. Eres mi ángel. –Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aire. Hinata le tocó la frente.

–_Mírame Naruto. Utilizo lo que me diste… _-Con esas palabras suspiró y sus alas brillaron en un rojo intenso. La madre y los dos pequeños veían como esa hada extraña brillaba y esa misma luz cubría a Karin. No entendía lo que hacía y rato después la luz desapareció dejando ver a Hinata sofocada y a la pequeña Hinata con los ojos bien abiertos. –Listo. –Dijo y retiró su mano. –Vamos… levántate. –Le ordenó.

La mujer vio sorprendida como su hija se levantaba y sus alas volvían a tener el brillo de antes. Al ser niños aún no podían volar a causa de sus pequeñas alas pero… si las alas dejaban de brillar era el fin para un hada.

-K-Karina… -Pronunció la madre mirando a su hija caminar y sonreír como si nada.

-Mami… ¡Puedo respirar y ya no me duele! –Exclamó saltando y abrazó a Hinata. -¿Qué hiciste?

-Pedí un deseo. –Dijo y la niña la miró extrañada. –Mi prometido era un hada muy especial. Concedía deseos a los niños y antes de morir me dio un deseo vacío. No lo pude utilizar para ayudarlo pero… sí podía contigo. –Correspondió a su abrazo. –Tú me recuerdas a él y no quiero que esta navidad te la pierdas.

La madre de la pequeña y sus hermanos fueron a abrazar a Karin.

-¡Gracias… gracias! –Decía la madre a Hinata mientras abrazaba a su hija. –No sé cómo agradecerte.

-Asistan a la fiesta y compartan… inviten a sus vecinos también y con eso bastará. –Dijo tranquila mirando a la pequeña. -¡Feliz Navidad! –Con una sonrisa se encaminó a la salida y tomó su paquete que aún estaba ahí. –Esto es para ustedes y sus amigos… ¡Los espero! –Le dio el paquete a la mujer y emprendió vuelo.

Al llegar a la fiesta bajo el gran árbol, notó que algunos estaban inquietos pero celebraban. Vio a su amiga celebrar y se alegró… se puso de pie sobre una rama y los observó a todos. Ellos compartían juntos por primera vez como una familia. Esa era la navidad que ella quería ver y llena de alegría sonrió.

-Me gusta mucho tu celebración ¿Sabías? –Le habló una mujer a su espalda. Hinata se volteó y se sorprendió.

-¡Lady Tsunade! –Exclamó. Se inclinó haciendo reverencia a la reina de las hadas. Vestía un hermoso vestido dorado y sus alas resplandecían de luz.

-Levántate Hinata… -Ella hizo caso. –Quiero darte las gracias. Todo el país está celebrando y es gracias a tu iniciativa pero lo mejor es que… la salvaste. –Dijo viendo a una familia que acababa de llegar seguida de otras. Hinata viró su vista y los vio. Habían llegado. –Hiciste un gran milagro de Navidad este año. –La reina podía ver muchas cosas… Hinata no era un secreto para ella.

-Gracias. –Sin poderlo evitar derramó lágrimas. Siempre había querido ver algo así y hoy se cumplía. Sólo faltaba algo y sería perfecto. –Lady Tsunade, ¿Puede hacerme un favor de navidad?

-Sólo pide. –Le colocó una mano en su hombro y Hinata sonrió viendo a Karin celebrar con esa sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a Naruto…

* * *

**._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.**

* * *

Ya faltaba poco para las 12am. Pronto el cielo se iluminaría de luz anunciando la navidad y las alas de todos tomarán un nuevo color.

-Faltan sólo minutos y Hinata aún no aparece. –Dijo la madre preocupada mientras abrazaba el brazo de su esposo.

-No te preocupes cariño. Ya hablamos con los nuevos invitados, ella está bien… mira lo que logró. –Sonrió. –Y pensar que todo este tiempo nos perdíamos de celebrar todos juntos. -Su mujer sonrió y él la abrazó más fuerte. -El año entrante volvamos hacer esto en honor a nuestra hija. -La mujer lo miró sorprendida.

-Ya lo sabías... -Lo vio contener su tristeza. -La voy a extrañar mucho. Pero siempre le agradeceré esto. Es mi mejor navidad.

De repente todos dejan de moverse al ver copos de nieve caer. Se suponía que no iba a nevar hasta la mañana de Navidad pero… nevaba y a tan sólo minutos de Navidad.

-¡Nieve! ¡Nieve! –Gritaron todos los pequeños para después ser seguidos por los demás. Ino veía el gran árbol con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro. Veía a Hinata pero no estaba ahí. Era como una ilusión y eso significaba una sola cosa.

-H-Hinata… Adiós amiga. -El nudo en su garganta se hizo fuerte y las lágrimas aumentaron.

-3…2…1…

-¡Feliz Navidad Ino! –Escuchó decir y la imagen de Hinata desapareció al contar las 12.

En ese preciso momento todos empezaron a volar incluyendo los niños pues, sus alas habían sido renovadas y brillaban intensamente.  
Hinata ganó unas alas hermosas y al igual que todos los pequeños, ganó un poder… se convirtió en una ninfa de luz. Sus ojos azules cambiaron a rojo.

-Feliz Navidad Karin. –Dijo alguien en su frente. Ella sonrió al reconocerla. No se dio cuenta de que sólo ella podía verla.

-¡Hinata mira! ¡Mis alas son de luz y son hermosas! –Exclamó emocionada. –Gracias… por darme la mejor de todas las navidades. –La miró con una sonrisa. –Me gusta cómo te queda ese vestido azul.

-Gracias. A mí también me gusta. –Le abrazó. –Debo irme… Naruto me espera. Sólo vine a despedirme de ti. Sé una buena hada de luz. –Y tras decir esas palabras desapareció. karin quedó desconcertada por eso. Las hadas no desaparecían así a menos que… que…

-Hinata… -Pronunció al comprender. -Gracias mi angelito. –Miró el cielo que ahora era iluminado por un hermoso brillo. –Espero que donde quieras que estés ahora, seas muy feliz al lado de tu prometido Hinata. Gracias por esta hermosa Navidad.

Cerró los ojos y sus alas adquirieron un color dorado intenso… su brillo era más fuerte al igual que sus emociones.

* * *

**._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._****_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.**

* * *

Esa era una hermosa celebración pero sólo pocas personas sonreían con tristeza. Le debían esa celebración a un hada que _se fue_ a la llegada de la Navidad.

En un lugar apartado de toda la conmoción, estaban dos estatuas… un hado sosteniendo en brazos a una hada.  
La mujer hada sonreía mientras besaba al hombre que la sostenía y a pesar de ser esculturas se podía notar la diferencia.  
El hombre era una escultura hecha de piedra con todo y alas y la mujer era un hada en piedra. Un vestido azul la cubría y sus alas habían desaparecido dejando atrás la celebración que siempre quiso.

_Dejando a otros su mágica Navidad._

**... Fin...**

* * *

****Bueno, tal vez no es como lo esperaban, pero a mi me gusta esta historia, de verdad.

Además fue el último shot que hice en el pasado año como un regalo a una compañera...

Pronto sabrán de mi y les aseguro que las historias que les traeré les dejará sin aliento y tal vez, les arrancaré un litro de lágrimas ^_^ Ok no, que sea 4 litros jajajajaja...

Recuerden que:

Reviw = escritora feliz = Más historias

los quiero! matta ne


End file.
